


Long Live Spades

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Series: In Monochrome, We Fall. [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Cardverse, Contracts, Demon America, Events before Monochrome Kiss, Exposition, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: Arthur finds his patience being stretched beyond its limit. His thirst to prove everyone wrong and bring his kingdom glory only grows, and he doesn't care what it takes. Even it means he has to give away his soul.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: In Monochrome, We Fall. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638931
Kudos: 41





	Long Live Spades

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of one shot I came up with. It does some backtracking and does some exposition, gives you a taste of what really drove Arthur into summoning a demon. Thought it might prove interesting. :p
> 
> I am working on the next major part, which as far as I know right now, will be pretty long. Probably quite a bit longer than Blue Roses. Im not entirely sure right now though. A lot of stuff happens. I'll try not to take multiple months to write this time tho I promise.

Of all the nights, it had to be this one.

Of course, Arthur wasn't expecting his hired help to find the book so soon. For all he had heard of it, such summoning instructions written on paper, and meant to be shared with others, well that was just unheard of, and incredibly rare.

And yet, as he heard it, he had returned. With the book he desired. Right in the middle of a ball. With multiple kingdoms present. What utter luck.

Arthur needed to get out of here. Surely it was late enough in the evening for Arthur to excuse himself and not have Yao come after him within seconds. Or ruin his reputation. All he needed to do was just sneak out, and go meet his client. And then….

And then he must begin the summoning ritual at once. He cannot allow the chance of anyone finding out what he was about to do. No one would understand.

Arthur cast another look around the ballroom. All dances had ceased for now, in favor of giving the orchestra a break and letting guests mingle with themselves. No one would be seeking him out, hopefully.

Arthur walked quietly, head down and thinking only of the door in the back; the most discreet way to get out.

Now if only he could sneak on out without anyone….

"Arthur, darling! There you are!"

_Oh no._

Arthur grit his teeth in frustration, turning to face this interruptance, and Arthur knew exactly who it was.

"King Francis." Arthur said, trying hard not to growl, but he had wanted to so badly. He had enough from this man for a night, and certainly years after that. And at such a time too.

The King of Diamonds smiled at him, a smile that Arthur wished he could slap off his face. Out of all his time as Queen, or in any position of power, he had never met someone so egotistical and frustrating. "Where have you been, Arthur? Sulking in the back of the crowd? That doesn't suit you."

Arthur huffed. _Just play along. He can't keep you here forever. Your plans have worked so far. You are so close._ He forced himself to nod stiffly. "I'm not sulking. I'm only enjoying the night for myself for a little while. After all, it was so peaceful." He tried not to add so much malice in his voice, only enough in hope that Francis may take the hint and go flaunt himself at someone else.

"The night is still young, my dear; I couldn't fathom why one such as yourself would excuse themselves from the party so soon. After all, we have much to celebrate."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "We don't have anything to celebrate."

Francis's eyes seemed to flash for a moment. Arthur blinked, but it was gone. Hmph. A trick of the light. Too many chandeliers and candles and _ugh._ He wanted to get out of here. "Today we have made progress! Our kingdoms are once again on speaking terms together, don't you agree?"

Arthur's best friendly face began to deteriorate. What a naive, little prat. "Forgive me, Francis, but if anything, we are on the same terms from which we started. The only thing we have progressed in is avoiding war." And he knows how happy everyone is about it, no matter how much they need one. No matter how much things won't change like this.

No matter how much Spades wanted a King.

"Oh, but I disagree, mon ami." Francis said, shaking his head in his dramatic little way. Arthur looked away, trying hard to keep his patience grounded. _It'll be over soon. Soon, you will have the fruits of your labor, Arthur._

"How so?" Arthur sighed, every second this lasted driving Arthur to want to get out of here and begin his work even more. Once he did what needed to be done, he'll never have to talk to Francis like this, as if he actually respected or tolerated this foul man, ever again.

"We have avoided solving our problems with conflict and have instead agreed to keep negotiating in peace. It is an improvement. Honestly, isn't this better than going to war?"

Yes it is, Arthur thought at once. He knows nothing gets better from here. Diamonds will continue to take advantage of Spades' current weakness and will continue to keep trying to walk all over them. They wanted to rob his empire of its glory and wealth, and not stop until at the end of it all, Diamonds took the throne at the center of the world stage. But of course, no one will listen. according to just about everyone, a Queen was useless without a king.

But that didn't matter. Soon, everything will be different.

"With a war, it will force you and your kingdom to stop taking advantage of us and mind your place." Arthur said coolly. Unlike his Jack, he didn't bother to sugarcoat things. Sugarcoating made things more difficult in the end.

Francis only laughed. "Arthur, dear, we both know neither of us wants a war!"

Arthur looked Francis in the eye. "Oh really? Then tell me, is that army of your just for show?"

Francis raised an eyebrow, his smug little smile somehow growing. "Whatever do you mean? I have explained this multiple times in the meetings." He threw his long, perfect silky hair back, and Arthur had to resist the urge to pull it off his wretched skull.

"You have, Francis, but do you honestly expect your answer to suffice? What do you take me for? Stupid?"

"Of course not! It is only the truth! We only seek to protect our people and our legacy. Surely you know what I mean?"

Arthur gave a wry smile. Of course he did. He cared about his own people and legacy as well, but he didn't expect Francis to understand the way he cared about his country. It was so vastly different from Francis and his system. He wouldn't even comprehend. "I do. My fondness for my nation runs as deeply as yours does." Arthur said. "But we both know that your government would not allow the people to be afforded such time. After all, how do your rules put it: the common people's importance is little compared to that of the royal throne?"

Francis chuckled. If he were irritated or not, Arthur couldn't tell. "Arthur, my dear, you simply misunderstand!"

"I understand perfectly, Francis." Arthur said slowly. "Hearts emphasize the same amount of importance in its own throne as well. The difference here is that they do not lie to the common public about what they want, and they respect other kingdoms and their own will. I've trusted the throne of Hearts immensely for years. I have every right to believe them. I do not have any right to believe you."

"Arthur, you're arguing with me about my military, when Clubs is the one currently taking up residence near your borders, threatening your people and the stability of your kingdom's welfare. Surely they are more suspicious than I am?"

"Clubs have every reason to build their armies, and they, as of right now, have not lied to us. They have been minding their own business as of late, haven't they?" They may be reluctant to pass on information about the inner workings of their kingdom and their decisions, but at least they seemed to listen to reason. At least their monarchy wasn't a completely cretinous hierarchy. 

"Really? Is that what you think?" Francis asked, acting as if such a thing was silly.

"Yes, It is." Arthur says shortly. He could only imagine how Francis would take someone actually outright disagreeing with him. Spoiled prat.

Francis only sighs rather pompously. "I suppose we cannot always be of agreement, you and me."

"You and I." Arthur corrected tersely. Gods, he was wasting time. He could be reading already. He could be helping his kingdom.

"Yes, Arthur." Francis said dismissively, likely not even having heard the other. "But you cannot really hope to wage a war against _moi_ in your current state, can you?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Well, your kingdom is hardly fit for war." Francis elaborated, chuckling.

Arthur suddenly couldn't help it. He met Francis's eyes, glare no longer being held back. "Are you talking down to me?" He snarled.

"Oh, Arthur darling, of course I'm not! I'm only saying now's definitely not the best time!" Francis mended, oblivious to Arthur's anger.

"Our kingdom remains on top in the world." Arthur reminded him. "Something you cannot even come close to boasting."

He saw Francis's smile drop a little. Good. "Yes, perhaps you are half right-" Arthur snorted quietly. "-But you simply cannot hope to have a successful war with just you to lead them!"

No. This was exactly why Arthur had no time to waste! He was so _sick_ of- "Really now? I really do hope you didn't just question my efficiency as Queen right in front of me, Francis." He said, venom starting to drip in his voice.

"Oh, you know I would never! You're an exceptional Queen, Arthur." Arthur revisited the urge to pull his ponytail, barely keeping himself from raising his voice at him. "But there's no way you can lead an army against me without a king to help guide you and hold precious Spades steady."

Arthur had heard that way too many times, and he swore, it will be the last. Mark his words. "I don't think you have any say in what I can and cannot do." He cast another look at the door. He didn't care anymore. He can't stand to spend another minute here. "I think I'll excuse myself now. I believe this conversation is over."

"Oh, don't be offended by leaving, dear! I was only speaking the truth." Francis said. "You know you can't lead a war by yourself, especially with your background. Arthur-"

Arthur couldn't hold back anymore. He turned around and lashed out, slapping Francis in the face.

The sound echoed, and for a moment, Arthur felt nothing but rage and the impact of the others' face. He breathed hard, watching Francis reel back, watching him hold the part of his face where he had been struck. There was nothing but complete and utter shock in his expression.

Rightfully so. "Don't you _dare_ ever talk down to me like that in front of my people! I and my kingdom are far more capable than that, and I will not be spoken to like that by the likes of you!!" He snarled loudly, hands shaking with rage. He wanted to do it again, wanted to make him feel sorry for tarnishing his pride.

But then he remembered he was in a crowded ballroom and stopped. He quickly looked around. Few people were staring, some in shock, some with confusion, some even with outrage. Oh dear gods.

He sighed. He should just leave. He had far more important things to do than putting this frog in his place. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something much more important to be doing. Good night, King Francis."

He didn't watch Francis as he left. He quickly strode away, ignoring everyone. That felt....  
That felt good. He had wanted to do that for so long. It was really too bad he had just done it in front of so many people.

It didn't matter though. Soon, by the end of this month, he'll give Spades the King they wanted, the king they needed.

He'll give Spades the glory it rightfully deserved.

_______________

He had been wanting to do that for so long

He had been wanting to give Francis what he deserved like that for so long. Never again will he stick his nose where it does not belong, or claim he knows exactly what Spades can and cannot do. Not after that.

The other was probably humiliated. No one would dare slap him, and in public. If one of his own people had done that, they could've been executed on the spot, no trial or questions needed. No one dared to insult the so-called "divine royal family." 

All that talk Francis was. He was probably outraged. Perhaps he had just lost all good graces when it came to him and Francis's social relationship. And Arthur was thankful, to be honest with himself. He hated the stupid frog. He was so dramatic and self-absorbed and so everything about Diamonds that was bad these days.

And Francis wasn't even apart of this "divine royal family." He had married into it. How on earth he had managed to do that with such a respectable lady such as Elise was a mystery to Arthur, but Francis had soaked it all up every chance he got. He was the king, the one on top of the system, the man with absolute power and control over everything and everyone in the entirety of Diamonds. The king had everything in their kingdom. Everyone else meant nothing in the face of his opinion. 

He sighed as he leaned back on the desk, imagining the look on Francis's face. It was priceless. That felt so bloody good. _What a spoiled little arse he was._

No doubt word will catch on and Yao will have a cow once he gets the chance to speak to Arthur again, but for now, he could reveal himself in victory.

Any minute now, the man he had hired will be escorted to this office, and Arthur will finally be able to get somewhere. With the book, he will be able to summon a demon, and with that, he will never have to listen to people underestimate Spades, his power, his will, or him at all ever again. Gone are the days where he had to pretend he cared about the clocks and what they thought was best for the kingdom.

It was people like Francis, people who said such things that drove Arthur to this point. He was done with waiting and being mocked and not taken seriously all the while. He was done sitting by and letting Spades lose itself. And after tonight, he couldn't be more done.

The door opened rather quietly, and Arthur turned around.

His client, a tired man, who preferred Arthur called him Mr. Jacques, walked in quietly, still dressed in a traveling cloak and looking rather tired. He smiled respectfully as he turned to face his Queen.

"You took your time, your majesty." He said, chuckling nervously. "I had hoped we'd get this done quicker."

Arthur gave a strained smile. "I apologize. Let's hurry up then. I wish for the both of us to make it out this unscathed. " He said, lying through his teeth.

The man nodded, and he walked quickly over, he reached into his cloak and took out a thick package. Arthur watched as he deposited it on the desk. "The book." He said, as if addressing this ceremonially would cause both of them to get stricken by lighting.

Arthur sniffed, grabbing the package. He tore it open to find a thick old book. The cover was blank, but pages were blackened, and some weren't even attached to the spine anymore. "Did someone try to burn this?"

"I do not know, your majesty, all I know was that I was lucky to get my hands on it. I expect full payment."

Arthur only nodded, flipping the book open. It was old and dusty, written in a variety of handwriting and languages, the most prominent being Latin. It would take a while to look through this.

He flipped the pages, browsing. There were all sorts of things that would destroy Arthur if he were to be found in possession of this book. It wasn't like the little experimentations back in his pirate days. It wasn't like he was exploring his little hobby that he had picked up as apart of his deviancy from the empire's rules. This was a lot bigger. And a lot more important.

Arthur smiled to himself. Finally. His kingdom will never have to grovel ever again. His beloved Spades…..

"So I do hope you kept your word?" Jacques nervously cut in. "We are delivering payment right now, correct?"

Oh yes. The man. He still needed to be dealt with. Arthur nodded. He reached inside his own, much more expensive jacket, pulling out a small, drawstring bag. It didn't matter how much was really in it, after all, it wasn't like he was going to actually keep it.

The man smiled, looking revived as he collected his payment. He nodded again to his Queen. "Thank you. I'm happy you are satisfied. Good graces to you, your majesty."

Arthur gave a short smile. His eyes connected with the gun still in the man's pocket. He had hoped it would still be there. He leaned forward and swiftly grabbed it, just as the man turned to walk out of the room.

Mr. Jasques turned around, surprised and confused. "What are you doing, your majesty?"

Arthur checked the gun, satisfied to find it still loaded. He sighed. "You were a good business partner." He pointed the gun at the man. "But I cannot risk anyone knowing about this."

The man's face fell at once as it dawned on him he would not be leaving this room alive. "W-What? But I thought-"

"This is dangerous and heavily forbidden. If anyone were to find out I wanted to summon a demon with this, it would be the end." Arthur said, drawing back the hammer. Just one shot.

Jacques shook his head frantically, expression now terrified. "You mean to summon a demon?! Are you mental?" He demanded weakly, respect for his Queen forgotten.

"Maybe I am." Arthur shrugged. He needed to get this over with anyway. "Goodbye, Mr. Jacques."

He took the shot, the bullet connecting with his head within the next second.

He waited a few seconds after the bang, wondering if anyone heard. They were on the other side of the castle, the guards ordered them to stay away from their room. They knew to follow their divine Queen's will.

He sighed, staring at the blood as it seeped out onto the carpet. He would have to clean it up. Well, at least that solved his blood problem; now he was sure he had enough for the summoning. He could just tell people he had spilled wine, and Mr. Jacques will have just disappeared from the world. No one will know. 

He hadn't actually killed someone with his own hands in years; not since his dangerous life at sea. He had given orders for executions, sure, but he hadn't brought someone's death directly in a while. It felt weird.

He put away the gun on the inside of his coat. It didn't matter. It was for the good of Spades. At least the man had no spouse, no lover, or family to care. No one will miss him.

He looked back at the book. With this, people like that stupid Francis wouldn't be a problem. He was going to summon a demon. A real one. He was so tired of letting people walk over him, mock him, ridicule him, judge him on something that wasn't even his fault. There were dozens of Queens, Kings, and Jacks that used to be criminals, street rats, and outlaws. No one had cared then. But now they did, and all because Arthur had the misfortune to be called to power without a king.

Oh well. It didn't matter anymore. They'll all soon forget they ever thought Arthur was at any fault. They'll all see.

They'll all see just how powerful Spades can be at his helm.

_____________________

"Arthur."

The queen turned around, really quite distracted. The blasted demon was taking his sweet old time. He was already wearing down on him. He saw Yao. "Good morning." Arthur said

"Good morning." Yao said. He gave a small smile. Huh. Had he done something?

"You seem like you're in a good mood." Arthur spoke casually, checking his pocket watch again. Ugh. Fifteen minutes. What was Alfred doing in there?

"I am." Yao said simply. "I was hoping to speak to you, Arthur."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You already are." He stated.

"How amusing." Yao humored him.

"You are a very good Queen, do you know that?" Yao spoke.

Arthu raised his head. What? "Where did this come from exactly? Are you being sentimental?"

"Maybe I am." Yao shrugged. "Just listen. I thought you needed to be told this. I've always thought you were very hardworking and efficient. I admire how you do not seem to care about the options of others."

Arthur stared. What exactly was Yao getting at? He wasn't this nice at all, usually. "Are you saying this because now we've found our King?"

"You deserve to know. You deserve much higher praise than anyone else has given you. Very few in our government can look past what's not normal, or their own egos." The smaller man snorted.

"I think those are both the same." Arthur remarked, frowning.

Yao went silent for a few seconds, and then; "I've simply realized just how much you had to go through in the past few years, and I realized I've never quite told you how much I've appreciated."

Arthur swallowed a little. He wondered, as if to humor himself, if Yao would really be saying these same words if he knew what he had just done. He tried to remain neutral, only raising an eyebrow. "You are hardly one for such praise, Yao. You're surprising me."

"Oh don't be so rude and just let me finish." Yao snapped, an inkling of the real, ancient politician beginning to show again. "I admit I did have my suspicions when you first came to the throne, but in the past three years, you've been one of the most hard-working people I've ever met. You've impressed me far beyond what I expected and you faced an entire judgemental nation with a very good strong will."

"You're cutting me out as some hero." Arthur said, trying to smile. "I assure you I'm just trying to do my job."

"And a lot of people have made a lot harder than it should have been." Yao said. He sighed. "I just wanted you to know that you've already become one of the best monarchs I've ever served. You don't have to understand my appreciation. I just wanted you to know. I suspect no one else is going to tell it to you like that for a while."

"Well…..I suppose I should thank you." Arthur said. He couldn't pretend that he wasn't even a little moved by Yao's words. He rarely ever gave such praise. Would the other man have ever said the same words if Arthur didn't go through all this trouble to summon a demon? Arthur couldn't help but get the feeling this wasn't so sudden.

He thinks of the words everyone had said. The actions they had all done. How Matthais had made rude jokes about his efficiency in dealing with piracy, how other members of his council had all voted against taking real action against Clubs, just because they didn't want to go to war with their "incomplete system" and "questionable queen." He remembers Stephen Cameron, who even before all this, gleefully took every chance he got to take advantage of the kingdom's current state, and engaged in belittling his Queen at every turn, just like nearly everyone else.

And now, after all of that, when Arthur finally thought he was done with the clocks and all of its fate and destined and everyone mindlessly listening and holding him and his kingdom back, and committed the ultimate crime, he was finally being told thank you. 

And all he had to do. All the work he put himself through. Just to finally be thanked. 

"Don't you have a meeting being set up that you need to oversee?" Arthur murmured.

"Yes I do." Yao said. He huffed. "I should probably get going then. Gods know some of those idiots can't do anything on their own. I expect you two to be down there soon I hope."

"Of course." Arthur said, absentmindedly wondering how minutes this conversation just took. Was Alfred taking his time on purpose? Did he somehow know how much this was annoying Arthur right then?

"Good. Then I'll see you there. Please do be there on time." Yao said, nodding his head.

Arthur opened his mouth in annoyance to remind the other that it was not his fault at all that he had ever been late, but the man had already begun walking away, his robes swishing along in his wake. Arthur sighed. It irked him when he did that.

He checked his pocket watch again. Twenty minutes had passed. Oh great. He was now very much convinced Alfred was trying to mess with him.

He stood there for another five minutes, staring at the wall and wondering if he should just walk back into the room and demand to know what the everloving hell the damned demon thought he was doing.

Just as he had seriously begun to consider the idea, he heard Alfred's footsteps

He glared as he came walking down the hall. "You took your time. What's wrong? Forgot how to fix your tie?"

Alfred only smiled one of his usual smiles. "Nothing. You do realize I've never done this before?"

Arthu snorted. "You've dressed yourself perfectly before. You can spawn clothes out of nothing for Gods sake. Don't start. Do you need me to send a servant in there with you or something?"

"If you want them finding out I'm not as human as I look, sure." Alfred chuckled.

Arthur rolled his eyes. His suit clearly did not reflect this so-called amateurism. It was perfect like always. "Let's just go. I don't want you to embarrass me by making us late again."

"Of course your majesty." Alfred said, smiling.

Arthur ignored his vastly distracting smile, already deciding it was best not to look. It was the first meeting with a real king at the table. He can afford distractions. He won't let the demon keep doing that to him.

His mind lingered on Yao's words. No one had stopped to realize how hard their Queen had been working to appease his kingdom throughout all of this. And even now, Yao had been the bluntest ane forward about it by far. To everyone, everything was right. Spades finally had a king and queen working side by side for the first time in decades. The system was complete, and everyone could pretend the last three years had all just been a bad dream. An irrelevant obstacle that they have overcome. 

Well, to Arthur, he supposed it didn't matter if he got his praise for the past three years or not. That hadn't really been his end goal anyway. It was very nice and a good change of pace for Yao to say such things, especially since the only form of positive feedback he had gotten lately was from _Alfred._

It will all be worth it in the end. This war he wanted, and everything that will come after in the time coming, will help bring his failing empire back to its former glory and keep it there. He will give his people what they deserve. Even if he was stuck with Alfred, even if it was going to be challenging, even if he won't live to relish in the golden days he was going to bring. 

He did have regrets, oh so many, and he did fear Alfred and losing his soul and the threat of failure a suffocating amount, but he will move past it all. He did have no idea what was going on between him and Alfred, and just what these thoughts that sprang up from nowhere meant, but it wasn't important. He didn't care.

He will bring glory to his kingdom. _Mark his words._

**Author's Note:**

> Elise, if you couldn't tell, was Liechtenstein. I don't remember if I've ever used her in a fanfic yet, so I did some research and decided to pick this name for her. I know it's not as popular as a choice, but I like it better than Lili or Erika. It fits better for this whole au, from my point of view. :p
> 
> I have a Discord chat. Come by if you wanna chat about UsUk or Hetalia or fanfiction. Or you have questions about this Au.
> 
> Link:  
> https://discord.gg/zPdE9Qe


End file.
